


Animal List for Macavity Series by LadyRa

by Ferfer



Category: Jurassic World (2015), NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferfer/pseuds/Ferfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a list of the animals from the Macavity series by LadyRa. </p>
<p>Series page: http://archiveofourown.org/series/49315</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal List for Macavity Series by LadyRa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ Macavity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776262) by [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/pseuds/LadyRa). 



> While reading the wonderful Macavity series by LadyRa, I found myself getting a little confused by the animals and their names and who they had bonded with. I asked LadyRa if she had a list of the animals and she didn't have one. So this is for her (and my fellow readers)!

Note: Except for animals with both Tony and Gibbs, I just listed the other person (besides Tony) who the animal bonded with.  
Tony -- Tony DiNozzo (NCIS)  
Gibbs -- Leroy Jethro Gibbs (NCIS)  
Abby -- Abby Sciuto (NCIS)  
Ducky -- Ducky Mallard (NCIS)  
Phil -- Phil Coulson (Avengers)  
Clint -- Clint Barton (Avengers)  
Stark -- Tony Stark (Avengers)  
Owen Grady (Jurassic World)

  


Name  |  Animal  |  Bonded with:  |  Introduced in Story #  
---|---|---|---  
Justin  | Rat  | Tony/Gibbs  | 1   
Ziva  | Rat  |  | 1  
Tim  | Rat  |  | 1  
Rutger  | Red Tailed Hawk  | Tony/Gibbs  | 1  
Michelle  | Red Tailed Hawk/Golden Hawk  | Clint  | 1  
| Mosquito  | Tony  | 1  
Macavity  | Cat  |  Tony  | 1  
| Wasp  | Tony  | 1  
Moth  | Moth  | Tony  | 1  
Beetle  | Beetle  | Tony  | 1  
Bruce  | Bat  | Tony  | 1  
Archimedes  | Owl  | Tony/Gibbs  | 1  
Baloo  | Black Bear  | Tony/Gibbs  | 1  
Raksha  | Gray Wolf  | Clint  | 1  
| Chipmunk  | Tony  | 1  
| Cardinal  | Tony  | 1  
Sam  | Bald Eagle  | Tony/Gibbs  | 1  
| Squirrel  | Tony  | 1  
| Mouse  | Tony  | 1  
| Four Birds  | Tony  | 1  
| Two Rodents  | Tony  | 1  
| Six Bugs  | Tony  | 1  
| Racoon  |  Abby  | 1  
| Corgi  | Ducky  | 1  
Hooch  | Bloodhound  | Tony  | 1  
Tucker  | German Shepherd  | Phil  | 1  
| Camel Spider  | Tony  | 1  
Rock  | Androctonus Scorpion  | Tony/GIbbs  | 1  
Flipper  | Dolphin  | Tony  |  2  
Louie  | Mountain Lion  | Tony  |  2  
| Orca  | Tony  | 2  
Mrs. Brisby  | Rat  | Tony  | 3  
Mom  | Rat  | Stark  | 3  
Deathstalker  | Scorpion  | Stark  | 3  
Bluebell  | Cat  | Tony  | 4  
Blue  | Raptor  | Owen Grady  | 5  
| Metriacanthosaurus  | Tony  | 5  
Willard  | Rat  | Tony  | 5  
| Goldfinch  | Ducky  | 6


End file.
